I Do
by crowned.Hysteria
Summary: Wes Evans had never imagined that his brother demanding a ride to the library would end like this. [Au]


Hey guys, this was just a quick fic that was inspired by a image I saw on tumblr last night. It was a screen shot from , and the rest just kind of happened. So please enjoy.

I do not own Soul eater, GMH or the post that inspired this.

* * *

><p>Wes Evans hummed the tune and mimicked the motions on the strings of his violin, finally after a few days of nothing inspiring him for his next song, something struck in him and he'd been up since the earliest hours of the morning. However, he just couldn't get the feeling that he wanted into the sound.<p>

His brow was furrowed together, thankful that no one was home in the large manor to hear his cussing, fumbled notes, or that today felt like a day not to wear pants. Soul would be home any minute from school, but his younger brother wasn't as picky as his mother when it came to 'lounge wear', so Wes really didn't worry

With a thoughtful sigh Wes finally brought the bow along the strings and began to play something he'd already memorized before, hoping to find something from it to transform into a new song. Still nothing. His blue eyes opened and he glanced over all of the sheet music in a huff. He wondered how his younger sibling managed to write his own music. It was haunting and creepy, but still at least he sounded original. Wes sounded to much like a perfect recorded, no emotion, no vibe, just a prodigy violinist.

"Wes!" Speak of the tiny devil, there was his younger brother now. "Wes. Hey, I need you to take me some where."

Wes turned and stared at his sibling. "What?"

"Get pants on and bring me to the library." Soul demanded. Dropping his school bag on the couch and fishing out his wallet from the front pocket. "C'mon it closes in like an hour."

Wes held up a finger and mimicked using his bow to pick ear wax from his ear. "I'm sorry did I hear you right, did you just say you want to go to the library?"

"Yes!" Soul roared stomping from the room. "Now hurry up you Nudist!"

Five minutes later Wes, still in a confused daze was in the car driving his younger moody preteen brother to their local library. "So what is so important that you need to drag me away from working on an original compo-"

"You were playing Niccolo Paganini's Caprice number 13," Soul hissed, "You play it every time you can't think of anything new."

Wes felt his mouth hang open and the few pitiful noises of frustration fell out, but rather then growl at his sibling or let go of the wheel to strangle him, he just asked again, "So why are we going to the library?"

Soul turned pink, from his neck to the tips of his ears. "I want a book 's all."

"Soul, You hate books and would rather listen to music than read. You're a Virtuoso learner so you don't even look at sheet music for more then two minutes. Soul what is going on with you?"

"There's a girl." The younger Evans grumbled.

Wes broke out into laughter. "A girl! You're going to start reading for a girl!?"

"No. I'm going to learn sign language to talk to her more." Wes stopped laugh and chocked on his words. "Her name is Maka and she just transferred here."

"Oh." Wes leaned back in the drivers seat more. "I-I see. That's really nice of you Soul."

"Yeah, well she's a total brat and a giant pain, with no understanding of music, but she wrote a note saying she liked the way the notes 'felt' when I played the piano in music class today."

"What did you play?"

"Just some random shit, I told her it was easier for me to introduce my self that way. When it was done she just wrote a note to met that she really liked it a lot."

Wes smirked as they pulled up into the Library's parking lot. "I'll wait here. You go off and do your thing."

* * *

><p>It had taken Soul a number of months to become proficient in sign language. Maka had ended up coming over and visiting to help him study for classes and improve his signing as well, but soon enough he's gotten the hang of it. Enough so that the two of them were scheduled to have classes more often so Maka would have a peer for an interpreter in place of, as Soul described her, a large breasted cat loving ditz named Blair.<p>

One night Wes was left in charge of baby sitting the two ("Wes, we're just friends and not") love birds when he'd caught them together at grandmother Evan's old grand piano in the parlor. Soul was sitting facing the piano, with Maka standing beside him, her hand on the side of the piano while Soul began playing. He watched the Ash blond reach out and sign to Soul.

Soul smirked and nodded. "You're right, its not one of mine, I didn't write it, Beethoven did." Soul spoke as he signed the words, something Wes was thankful for other wise he wouldn't have understood the situation.

Maka let loose another line of signs to him.

"Yeah, okay, I'll play one of mine." Wes watched the girl perk up for a moment and then join his younger brother on the bench. She sat beside him and tilted her head to avoid messing up one of her pigtail's as she leaned her head against Soul's shoulder. He began to play for her, tense shoulders slowly relaxing.

He'd promised to have Maka home by nine to her father, and the hour was already upon them, so Wes figured it was better to be late then never. However Wed, had never met Spirit Albarn until that night.

* * *

><p>Wes liked Maka, a lot. She had a temper that he'd never would have expected from a girl. Now at seventeen she was still a tiny rail compared to a lot of other girls and her hair was also still pulled back into those two neat pig tails.<p>

The feisty girl was over again for dinner, this time both Mr. and Miss. Evans were present and this was also her first time coming over officially as Soul's girl friend. The conversation had been nice and going smoothy, but Soul neglected that his girlfriend could easily read his body language and lips just as well as she could read his hands now days. So when Soul mentioned putting off studying for their SAT exams next month she began to sign vigorously. Her cheeks also puffed out at turned an adorable shade of pink while Soul explained he didn't need to do as good as her on the test because she was already going to get a perfect grade regardless. He just wanted to do okay and get into a school with a good music program.

Maka was not pleased and she turned her head away from him and refused to acknowledge him for the rest of the meal. Wes felt a little worry, but he caught his brothers hand the reached under the table, and how it drifted over far enough and back along with Maka's to know he'd grabbed her hand. She glanced back and then away again. Soul announced that he would study better, because he didn't want to be hit by the spine of one of her books again any ways.

* * *

><p>It had been three hours. Wes stood before family, friends, total strangers and played his heart out on the violin. It was something he'd never played before. It was warm and it was loud, but most of all it was all his own. Something he'd written and he felt a joy he couldn't put into words.<p>

Three hours ago that trip to the library, the lecture about keeping a curfew from an angry father, and watching his brother take more hits from a book then what could have been medically good for him, was finally paid off.

The bride was standing with her eye closed her hand on one of the speakers that was in the back of the room near the Sweet heart table. Her husband sitting beside her watching his older brother with that ridiculous look of envy he always seemed to have, even after graduating with honors from one of the best music based colleges in the country, Soul still felt he never measured up to his brother.

Yet three hours ago, Wes watched his baby brother sign the words 'I do' to Maka.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for all the page breaks, I try to use them sparingly, but I couldn't figure away around it this time. xD<p> 


End file.
